percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Xylia Aven
' Xylia Aven is the daughter of Jet Aven and Nyx.' =Xylia Aven= Stories Among the Betrayed Xylia '''is the main character in Amoung the Betrayed. Xylia's Choice She is the Main Character; She makes the Choice to become one of Matt's Servants. Xylia/Matt; Meeting With Fate She is the Main Character; She meets Mako, Forrest, and Amillia and goes of her first assignment. The Heroes of Olympus: Wrath of Darkness She is one of the characters in it; She, along with the other servants including Ever, helps defend the Heroes of Olympus against the Shadow Warriors. (By now she is the 2nd in command of the Servants) Appearance Xylia has jet-black hair which she always wears down. She is has an artsy style which sometimes makes adults think she's a trouble-maker which is only half-way true. She has teal-brown hazel eyes and almost perfectly-pucked eyebrows. She doesn't wear a lot of make-up, though. She has her ears peirced along with "Snake bites". She is discribed as Good-looking or Beautiful. Name Xylia is Greek for "Of wooded land" while Aven is English for "Raven". Personalty Xylia is very nice though she can be rude to some stuck-up people. She is hot-headed, a bookworm, smart, absent-minded, and shy though later on in life she turns out to be outgoing. Family '''Jet Aven- ''Jet Aven is Xylia and her brother, Zack's father. He fell in love with the goddess Nyx when he was 19-22. He was never the same after Nyx left them, which was soon after Xylia was born. She looks up to her father but doesn't like his new wife, Lynn or their daughter, Nora. '' Lynn Meucry-Aven- ''Lynn Aven is Xylia's step-mother. Lynn and Xylia do not have a good relsonship and they don't get along well either. She is a strict christian women who refuses to believe in Xylia and Zack's mother and Jet's ex-wife (Nyx) and the rest of the Greek Gods and Goddesses exsist. She is what Xylia would say is a "Sterotype Christian". She has one daughter with Jet, Nora. '' Zack Aven- ''Zack Aven is Xylia's full-older-brother. He was the first child of Jet and Nyx. He doesn't spend much time at home but Xylia and Zack's releshiop is better then any other in the family. He dislikes Nora and Lynn just as Xylia does. '' Nora Aven- ''Nora Aven is Xylia's half-sister. She is said to be a brat just like her mother and only have Jet's eyes (teal-brown hazel).'' =Matt's Servants= Currently she is the Best Servant and the 2nd in Command. She only does well so that one day she may be able to see her brother, Zack, again. Matt Xylia looks up at Matt and does whatever he says. Mako She doesn't like Mako but still treats him with respect and ignores all his negitive comments. Forrest Slight crush. Treats him the same as evveryone. Amillia Is like a sister to Xylia. Ever Hates how Mako and Ever are so much alike each other but has to treat her the same as everyone =Trivia= *Zack believes that Xylia had a crush on Matt when she first met him *Lynn believes that Xylia's a demon that came from hell to haunt her (What a crazy bit*h) *Xylia hates Nora very much, She wishes that her father had just put her up for adoption when he met Lynn Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:MattShadow